Secretly Changing
by JustDramionee
Summary: Hermionie is in Slytherin, everyone in Gryffibdor hated her. She's been tourtured, she's changed, she's more powerful. After being tourtured and the Malfoy family taking her in. Draco starts to fall for Hermione. When her and Draco fight AGAINST the Desth Eaters will they win, will they fall in love? Or will they end up hating each other?


Disclaimer: I'm not JK, no I am not the Queen of literature, if I was there would be 100% no Ron/Hermione but 100000% Draco and Hermione ( the ultimate OTP ) anyway... this is not a One-Shot! I hate One-Shot stuff so this will have a few ( a lot ) of chapters!

 **"Back again are we Miss Granger, I knew you'd be back" The Sorting Hat explained. "Well let's cut the slack... SLYTHERIN!' The Sorting Hat Cried. All of Slytherin House cheered. Finally Hermione was in the House she belonged in. Hermione ran up to Pansy and gave her a huge hug. Hermione had never been happier... but what would Harry and Rob do to her? What would they say? She tried not to worry at that moment... but she knew she was changing ... and so was everything else.**

 **Chapter One**

Hermione sprinted out of the Gryffindor Common Room blinking back her tears.. she'd had enough of Harry and Ron forcing her to do everything, and Ginny spreading rumours about her.. she knew it, she knew now more than ever she did not belong in Gryffindor, she belonged in Slytherin. She tried to stop thinking about Harry and Ron just pushing her out of the Common Room and cursing her for not doing their essay for DATDA.

She ran into Pansy, and fell into the floor grazing her red face. Pansy looked into Hermiones blood shot eyes and pulled her into a hug. Hermione sobbed harder into Pansys shoulder. Ever since Hermione had helped Pansy pass her OWLS Pansy an the Slytherins had softened up and turned nicer. Showing Hermione a new side to them. Even Malfoy had his hearty moments.

"What did they do now, Mione?" Pansy asked calmly attempting to rid the blood on Hermiones face.

"It's Not fair!" Hermione cried. " I belong with you all in Slytherin, I'm different, I gaining new abilities Pansy.. and I'm scared... IM turning into a Sorcerwitch! " Hermione sobbed in Pansys arm.

Pansy stared at her best friend, she could not believe what she was hearing ... a Sorcerwitch? She thought ... I must tell Draco, Draco and his family will help her. Pansy looked at Hermione and helped her off the floor, Hermione sniffed.

"C'mon Mione, let's take you to the Slytherin Common Room we'll all help you come up with a plan.." Pansy explained walking down the corridor to the dungeons.

"BasalikVermin" Pansy told the portrait concealing the common room. The portrait swung open, asking why Hermione was one again crying. Hermione and Oansy told the story and the soldier in the portrait stores off the see the Fat Lady. The girls stepped inside.

The Slytherin students were going wild! "They have a party everytime I come" Hermione laughed, smiling for the first time in a while.

"I know you don't like to dance 'Moine so you can go into my dorm and read, while I gather everyone up."

"Oh... THANKYOU! Your amazing Pansy..." Hermione squealed hugging her best friend again. Leaving Pansy to gather everyone up she ran up the stairs into Pansys dorm then realising Harry and Dean had thrown all her books out the window of their dorm. She sat on Pansys beg in silence.

"ALRIGHT! Gather around everyone" Pansy screamed.

"What's so important Pans?" Blaise asked with a annoyed face.

"Hermione has just been kicked out her common room again, her books thrown out her window and robes burnt up! We need to persuade Dumbledore to let her change houses."

"I know!" Draco popped up with his usual smirk "Everyone line up! I'll go get Mione! No questions JUST LINE UP!" With that said and the Slytherins lining up infront of their portrait Draco ran up to see Hermione.

"Draco, what are we doing?" Hermione asked sorrowfully as she ran downstairs holding his hand to see the Slytherins ready and waiting to match up to Dumbledore.

Draco looked demanding yet peaceful and he told Hermione his plan

"We're going to Dumbledores office and demanding you move to our house! I can't see you be tourtured anymore!" Draco explained before pulling Hermione into a hug.

Hermione was baffled, why was Draco being kind all of a sudden? It didn't make sense. Draco realised instantly what he was doing and saw the whole common room STARE at him.

"Well then Granger.. erm let's go."

Then the Slytherins marched to Dumbledores office in the dead of night with Hermione at the front with Draco.

Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy AND THE WHOLE OF SLYTHERIB HOUSE knocked on the headmasters door.

"Come in everyone" Dumbledore said behind the door, he was not surprised at the entire Slytherin house being behind his grand door.

The Slytherin House and Hermione started to file into Dumbledores office, pushing Heermione, Blaine and Pansy to the front of the crowd.

"Sir, we DEMAND YOU-" Blaine began.

"Ah shush dear child, I know why you are here, Hermione come here and sit on this stool please" Dumbledore asked while Fawkes the Phoenix swooped down handing Dumbledore the Sorting Hat.

everyobe stared in utter disbelief at how Dumbledore had known what their request was, there were whispers of confusion until the Sorting Hat began.

"Ahh Yes, Miss Granger here again... I knew you would be, Let's cut the slack... SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat cried. Everyone cheered including Hermione who stood up and ran into Pansy with a huge grin across her face.

"Well Miss Granger, your new robes are here. You will have to sleep in the Slytherin Common Room while we make you a private dorm for confidentiality reasons. I am aware of your lack of school supplies?" Fumbledore explsined before clicking his fingers and a new set of robes and school textbooks appeared in Hermiones arms.

"Now let me rest' Dumbledore explained before closing his door, the Slytherins and Hermione ran to the Common Room cheering all the way.

A/N I know it's short, and I know it's confusing but all shall be revealed. PLEASE REVIEW IMMA BEG! More Chapters coming soon!

\- SecretShipper X


End file.
